Iris
Synopsis Iris (Sandy Hyland) and Alice (Sandy Hyland) are twin sisters, but despite being twins the two are far alike. Iris is the quiet and naive one while Alice is the care free and hot tempered one. After Alice's death due to an unfortunate accident, Iris fall in a 10 year coma never aging and never dying. Iris woke up one day much to her parent's surprise without a trace of memories from her own but with the memories of Alice, with the memories of her twin sister in her, Iris began to discover the dark secret that her beloved twin sister have kept for a long time. Cast *'Sandy Hyland as Dr. Iris Romualdez / Dr. Alice Romualdez' **'Iris Romualdez' - Iris is the younger twin sister of Alice, she is quiet, naive, and smart. Due to her attitude of trusting people easily, she is easily fooled by people who wants to take advantage of her kindness. Like Alice, she is a talented pediatric surgeon and is loved by her co-workers. She is really close with Alice and considered Alice her knight in shining armor, though there are times when she is jealous of Alice's popularity and closeness with their parents that there are times that she wished that Alice never existed. On their 30th birthday, after Alice's death, she became comatose and waking up after 10 years, during her comatose stage she never age and she never dies even though she is not breathing. When she woke up from her comatose 10 years after, she has no memories of her own but has the memories of Alice. With the memories of Alice, she slowly discovers the secret that her twin sister have been keeping from her and their parents for a long time. It is later revealed that during her coma, she is in a world between life and death (like Limbo) and there she met the soul of Alice but later on revealed to be the hatred soul or the inner demon soul of Alice and that the memory that was inplanted into her brain was the memory of Dark Alice. She later discovered that she only has 40 days to discover the secret of Dark Alice and solve the one thing that Dark Alice wants in order to save Alice's soul to cross over heaven and if she fails Dark Alice will fully take over her body and once her body is fully taken by Dark Alice, she is the one that will die while Alice is the one that will be reincarnated. She is transferred to the cardio-thoracic department upon her awakening from her coma. **'Alice Romualdez' - Alice is the older twin sister of Iris. She is considered as a hot tempered, care free, and straight forward one. Just like Iris she too is a talented surgeon, she is one of the best cardio-thoracic surgeon and is hated by many of her co-workers because of jealousy to her talent and attitude but is loved by some of her co-workers. During her and Iris's 30th birthday, she suddenly died without a cause, but later on it is revealed that the reason she suddenly died is because she sold her soul to the devil that led to her Dark Alice counterpart due to her jealousy with Iris. During the flashback of her story, it is revealed that she is really not as talented as Iris but is just living in the shadows of Iris and pretending to be on par with her. During their medical school days she getting behind Iris and this is the time when she sold her soul to the devil in exchange of intelligence but without her knowledge, the devil actually made a contract with her that after 10 years she will die in payment of the knowledge that the devil has given her. After her death, her soul remained in a Limbo - a world which is neither hell nor heaven while the soul is neither dead or alive. In order for her soul to either cross heaven or hell, Iris must solve the mystery of her secrets that Dark Alice - her inner self has given to Iris. *'Angelo Maxwell as Dr. Michael Angelo "Angelo" Manansala' - a talented cardio-thoracic surgeon and the greatest rival of Alice. He is cool and arrogant and considers himself as the best in his department. It is also revealed that he is the illegitimate son of Rodrigo Manansala, the owner of Mary Hospital, the hospital that he is working on, though he is the heir to Mary Hospital, he doesn't acknowledge himself as the son of a wealthy person. He is the first person to discover the difference in Iris's attitude and the first person to have a theory about the sudden change in Iris's personality that shadows those of Alice. Despite being the rival of Alice, he saddened by the sudden death of Alice as he considers Alice a great good rival and a distant friend deep in his heart. *'Rina Yamase as Dr. Agnes Dimalaya' - a pediatric surgeon and Iris's close friend. Her personality is the combination of both Iris and Alice as she is kind yet hot tempered. Upon Iris's coma, she is the only person that keeps visiting Iris in the hospital. She is the first person that will help Iris solve Dark Alice's mystery. *'Dylan Lee as Dr. Niko Vidales' - an emergency doctor. He is Agnes's neighbor and had a huge crush on Agnes but Agnes ignores him because of their age difference. He is the 2nd person to help Iris solve Dark Alice mystery because of Agnes. He is known to be a very good looking doctor that some female patients and nurses are having a huge crush on him. It is also revealed that he too had suffered a mental illness before that led to his different personalities after her parents's sudden death but was only cured after he met Agnes at a very young age when Agnes was still a medical student at the time.